Tomorrow
by puppet12
Summary: A wedding, babies, disease, death, waiting, and being together once again. i suck at summaries...


**Tomorrow**

_I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. But this story is purely mine. Enjoy!_

**Summary: **A wedding, babies, disease, death, waiting, and being together once again.

Syaoran Li and his fiancée Sakura Kinomoto had been together for six years. Eight months before their marriage, Sakura fell ill with an incurable disease giving her two to three years to live. Sakura and Syaoran were devastated as well as their families and close friends.

Sakura asked Syaoran to cancel their wedding knowing that she can no longer fulfill the role of being his wife, but instead of acknowledging her wishes, Syaoran talked to his family and Sakura's family about his intention of marrying Sakura immediately and surprisingly they agreed knowing how much he loves her. He told her his plan, Sakura hesitated at first, but after their long conversation she agreed. Upon their agreement he called Tomoyo and Eriol to help him prepare for a simple wedding ceremony.

They were married on the garden of Tomoyo's mansion, inviting only their family and close friends. Sakura wore a strapless white wedding gown encrusted with tiny pink crystals that accentuated her curves. She was led to the aisle by her father and brother who gave her away to Syaoran. Instead of the normal wedding vow, Sakura and Syaoran made their own.

**Syaoran:** Everyday I'll wake up next to an angel more beautiful than words could say. They said it wouldn't work but what did they know, cause years passed and we're still here today. Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me. As I stand here before my woman, I can't fight back the tears in my eyes, how could I be so lucky I must've done something right and I promise to love her for the rest of my life.

**Sakura: **Now my head's up in the clouds when I'm around you. I just wanna say, everyday, thank God I found you. I will move, heaven and earth, give you my heart, for all that its worth. You are mine, til the end of time. I don't care, what were going through, til the end, my heart belongs to you.

It was a beautiful ceremony, everyone enjoyed the party afterwards. Before Sakura and Syaoran left for the countryside, Touya talked to Syaoran.

"You know brat, this is the first time I think highly of you. I thought you'd leave my sister when you found out her about her condition" aid Touya.

"I love her too much to do that. And I want to be there for her as her husband until the end." Syaoran replied.

"Have you though about the after?" inquired Touya.

"No, I want to enjoy being with her, I'll think about the future when it comes." he answered.

"You know that I'll still kill you if you ever do something bad to Sakura, right?" taunt Touya.

"Yes, but I assure you, that is something I'll never do" he said.

"Good, then I'll wish you both the happiness. Love her and take care of her" said Touya before he left, upon seeing Sakura coming towards them.

"Did my Touya bothered you?" she inquired.

"No, he just wished us well" Syaoran replied as he took Sakura's hand in his.

"Well that's unusual. Um Syaoran?" she hesitated

"What is it my love?" he asked.

"Won't you regret this? Being married to me, taking care of me afterwards when you know…" she said sadly.

"No, and don't ever think about it. Being married to you is and will always be the best thing that happened to me. And taking care of you will be an honor. So don't worry okay? I love you so much my cherry blossom, Sakura Li." he said then kissed her.

After a week on the beach for their honeymoon, then returned to the city for Sakura's check-up. The doctor said that there is nothing new, but commended Sakura for some improvement. Sakura lives with Syaoran on the penthouse of Li Corporation building. There they lived as a perfect husband and wife. Syaoran usually do his paper works in the pent house, he doesn't want to leave Sakura alone. Syaoran usually asks Tomoyo to be with Sakura if he really needs to leave her. Sometimes Sakura tells him that it is okay for her to be left alone, but Syaoran is very stubborn. He told her that he feels more at ease knowing someone is there to keep her company.

Three months have passed, when Sakura starts to feel so sick. She is always nauseas, and really tired. She doesn't want to alarm Syaoran about her condition so she didn't tell him anything. But she keeps on thinking that maybe her disease turns in for the worst, and that her medicines couldn't prolong her life anymore. Sakura went to her doctor for a check-up; she just wants to find out about her present condition.

"Well Mrs. Li, I don't know how to tell you this. But first your condition is good, the disease is not getting worst. I have to ask you to stop taking medicines for a while, I don't know how it will affect you, but I think we should be concerned about one thing" said the doctor.

"What is it? Why are you telling me to stop taking my medicines? Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"As you can see Mrs. Li, you might be pregnant. I will recommend you to an obstetrician today, if you are pregnant, expect a lot of changes." replied the doctor as she write something on a sheet of paper.

Sakura didn't know what to react, a baby! Their baby! So she just took the paper and went to the obstetrician who told her the good news. She is one month pregnant not only is this, she having twins. Upon hearing this, Sakura felt joy as well as fear. Many what if questions come to her mind, like, what if the babies inherit her disease, what if they die? Sakura is scared, not for herself but for her children.

She returned to her doctor about her situation. She is now concerned for the children inside her. After talking to her doctor, she was assured that the babies are okay, and will not be affected of her present condition, but in terms of keeping them healthy, she needs to stop taking her medicines to spare them the harmful effects of drugs. The doctor gave her two options: to kill the babies and live until the end or keep the babies and sacrifice her few more years to live. The second option has a catch, if Sakura chose to keep the babies, it is undetermined if they can live or of they can survive the circumstances. But, stubborn as always, Sakura choose the latter. Her babies, her's and Syaoran's.

When she returned home, she couldn't contain her excitement, she was having a baby! Syaoran who was at home at that time, was worried; coming home with no Sakura to welcome him, no messages to tell him where she is drives him nuts. But seeing the smile, excitement and pure happiness on Sakura's face took away those worries, it was replaced with curiosity as to what made his wife happy.

"Syao, hunny, I have something to tell you" said Sakura as she rushed to his side.

"What is it my wife?" he replied pulling her to his lap. Sakura took his hands in hers and placed it in her stomach. Syaoran couldn't put his thoughts into words, he has been observing her for sometime now, the nausea and other symptoms, but with her condition and everything, he didn't bother to look into its possibility. But it is possible, and nothing more can make him the happiest man than to have heirs. He looked into her eyes, all the emotions that cannot be spoken.

"You are carrying our child?" asked Syaoran. He just want to confirm it.

"Not just a child, but children, we're having twins" answered Sakura.

"But how is that possible?" asked Syaoran.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that question?" teased Sakura.

"I know, but twins! How can we be so blessed?" said Syaoran.

"We are blessed because God is giving us the things we deserve" she answered.

They had a normal conversation of a husband and wife expecting kids. And as Sakura lay asleep on his side, that was the only time Syaoran remembered that this is not a normal pregnancy, he could lose both his wife and kids.

The next day, Syaoran accompanied Sakura to the doctor; they wanted to ask for her opinion on what they are supposed to do considering Sakura's condition. The doctor's advice was simple, live healthy. She told Sakura to eat healthy foods, never to miss her check-ups and to just take care of herself. Syaoran on the other hand must was advised to cater to his wife's needs. A happy mother equals happy babies, the doctor said. Before they went home, Sakura asked Syaoran to buy her a video camera, and lots of cd, to transfer the files to. Syaoran happily obliged to her wishes.

Preparations were made for the coming of the babies. Sakura did what the doctor has told her to be healthy for her babies, but with out her medicines, her health was slightly deteriorating. She was worried about it, but her children comes first before anything else, so she just do what she does to keep herself and her children as healthy as possible.

Tomoyo, Eriol, and the rest of the family were her constant visitors and helpers around the house. They spoil Sakura a lot by bringing her trinkets from their travels, foods that she craves, and other things that will keep her happy. Yelan or Syaoran's sisters and Tomoyo would sometimes take her for shopping. They shop for baby clothes, things and more.

When Sakura was five and half months pregnant, Syaoran accompanied her to the doctor for her ultrasound. They both wanted to know the gender of their babies, and they were happy to know that they will be having a boy and a girl. Knowing the gender of their children, Syaoran and Sakura immediately went shopping for things fit for an upcoming prince and princess. They both asked Tomoyo's help to decorate the children's rooms.

One morning, Sakura woke up to find that Syaoran was not in the bed next to her. It was Saturday, and Syaoran has no work. Sakura wondered where her husband was, she got out of bed and went to look for him. She found him in their children's bedroom, he was building one of the cribs that came yesterday. Sakura silently went to retrieve her videocam and recorded Syaoran as he build the crib. For the rest of the day, they both did what they can do to prepare the room of their children. (The videocam was on, Sakura wants to record that day)

Sakura was taking a bath when her water broke, she screamed for Syaoran who was just outside the bathroom waiting for her. He rushed to her side immediately, helped her dress and rushed her to the hospital.

At the stroke of midnight of January 12, Sakura gave birth to a healthy baby boy followed by a little baby girl. The cries of the two babies were music to the ears of their parents. Tomoyo was allowed inside the delivery room, she videotaped the precious moment when Sakura and Syaoran became a family.

Sakura and Syaoran were proud to announced the birth of Satoshi Li and Sachiko Li, in the coming out party for the twins. Sakura although frail shows the happiness of a mother, and Syaoran stood next his wife, proud of what she has done to give him children.

After the birth of the children, Tomoyo was Sakura's companion, they both spoil the children and took good care of them. Sakura asked Tomoyo to videotape every moment she has with her children. She also asked Tomoyo to teach her to edit each video, it was Tomoyo's pleasure to help her friend knowing the reason behind it.

Two years have passed when Sakura showed signs of fast deterioration. She was admitted to the hospital, until she begged Syaoran to take her home.

"Please Syao, I just want to spend my last days with you and the kids" she pleaded.

"But Sak, don't you want to get better here?" he asked, still denying the fact that he will lose her anytime soon.

"We both know that somehow I will have to leave all of you, it pains me to leave you Syao, but we know that it is already a miracle that I made it this far. The doctor said before that I only have two to three years to live, but I managed to extend it to a half more. Take me home please, let me spend those last days with you and the twins" said Sakura with tears in her eyes.

Syaoran took her in his arms, "if that is your wish, then I'll take you home."

Sakura had spend her remaining days, with Syaoran and the children, her friends and family comes to visit ones in a while. Sakura was happy, vibrant, full of life as she stay with them.

"Syao, I love you much. I am so happy to be you wife and to be the mother of our children. I am so blessed to have you. Remember that I love you, always" Sakura told Syaoran before she went to bed that afternoon.

"I love you too Sakura. You have made me the happiest man in the world when you accepted me as you husband. And that happiness was doubled when our children was born." He replied and kissed her.

That was their last conversation. Sakura died in her sleep that afternoon. Grief filled the whole house, even the twins could feel it.

"Mmm-a—ma?" Satoshi said.

Syaoran just hugged his son, he barely speaks and yet he is asking for his mother now. Syaoran knew that he has to live for their children he needs to provide them everything.

A week later, Tomoyo came to help Syaoran with the twins, she will take them with her to the park. She is already expecting her first child with Eriol, but she will never forget her promise to Sakura to look after the twins. Eriol understood it perfectly, and knows that it is ne of his duty too. Before Tomoyo and the twins left, Tomoyo gave Syaoran a box labled "Project Sakura", inside was a compilation of cds with labels like, _for the twins birthday, from mom to Satoshi, Dad and Mom's preparation for you birth._ Then there is _for Syaoran._

Syaoran took the cd and put it into the player, there was Sakura, his lovely wife on the screen smiling to him.

_Hi hunny, I know that I am gone now, I'm sorry for leaving you and the kids. I really hoped to live longer than necessary, I wanted to spend my whole life with you, to take good care of our family, and to love you each and everyday. But God didn't give me that much time, he took me because it was my time, don't be angry at him. Remember, he gave us two beautiful children, take good care of them. Love them and tell them how much I love them. I know it's awkward for me to ask you this, but I want you to find someone who can love you, who can help you in raising the twins. I asked Tomoyo to look after them, but it is not the same with a mother who will be there for them. Live for me Syaoran, live for them. I'll wait for you here, and I'll always be with you. I want you to know that…_

_From the moment that I looked into your eyes. All of my life I thought I'll be there by your side, I wish I'll took the time to find the words to say, you know when you stop the rain. And we will be together once I'm gone, remember me, please be strong I'll never leave. Just hold on, to the memories coz while I'll here, all I'm thinking about is tomorrow._

_I love you Syaoran Li, always. Think of me…_

Then the video ended. Syaoran was crying while watching the video, it was his wife, giving her final message to him. But she asked him to replace her, no never. No one will ever replace her.

Twenty years after Sakura's death, the twins graduated from college. Satoshi will follow his footsteps as heir to the Li empire. Sachiko was a pre-school teacher. Although they didn't have that chance to get to know their mother personally, they knew her thought the cds she left with them. Sometimes when Syaoran would tuck them to bed at night when they were kids, Syaoran would let them watch one of the many video Sakura has recorded for them where she would read them a story. Other times she would sing them a lullaby. Every birthday, they both receive a card from her, it was kept by Syaoran and he gave it to them occationally. For them their mother has been there for them, although she died, they felt her presence always.

As for Syaoran, he never remarried. Tomoyo, Syaoran's mother, and sisters And Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka helped him brought up the twins. He just couldn't replace her in his life, she was after all the love of his life.

One day after thirty years since the twins graduation, Syaoran went to his wife's grave. And sit under the cherry blossoms he had planted long before. He was waiting for her, Sakura usually lets her presence be felt whenever he was here.

"Saku, my love, everything is in order now. Satoshi is now the leader of the clan, Sachiko is happily married with a man you would have been proud of and our six grandchildren will surely preserve the next generation. I know you have been waiting for me for so long, and for the past few days, I have felt that the time is coming for me to be with you. What do you say dearest, I will be coming to you tomorrow" said Syaoran.

"I'll see you tomorrow Syao" said Sakura.

The next day, Syaoran was awakened by a bright light, and Sakura was coming towards him with arms wide open. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. And they crossed the border to live happily until eternity.

* * *

too long? sorry... i need to make it as one shot. i hope you like it. please review :D


End file.
